That little girl
by STiLL NoT oVER U
Summary: Brenda bumps into the two people she enevr wanted to see in her life anymore. Dylan and Kelly. But there's more to it. Brenda's daughter is also there to mix things up. I suck at summaries so please R
1. Chapter 1

**First BH90210 fanfic. Please be nice. I don't really watch the show but from all the fanfictions I read I really felt like I needed to write this...**

* * *

"Hi Daddy!" a little girl screamed hugged Dylan.Dylan didn't know the girl. But she lookedso familiar.The girl was about 4 years old. And she looked so much like the one and only girl that Dylan has ever been in love with. That little girl looked like Brenda.

"I'm sorry. My daugh..." Brenda said being cut when seh looked at the person who her daughter was hugging.

"Bren?" Dylan asked. Brenda ignored him. She just took her daughter by the hand and left the mall.

Brenda didn't know what to do. Why was he there? Out of all the people she could bump into returning to LA. Why Dylan and why did her daughter have to do that. She knew that Dylan would ask about the daughter. She knew she had to tell him.

Dylan ran to Brenda. He didn't know why she was there. More like who was that little girl and why did she not even say hi and just ran away. Dylan was heart broken thinking about the father being someone else. Someone not him. Someone that Brenda has met in London or where she went to traveling the world.

"Bren, Wait!" He said catching up to her. Brenda turned and saw Dylan. They were staring at each other straight in the eyes.

"Uhm. Sorry about that Dylan. My daughter is just thinking you're her father since she was snopping around my old things. Nice seeing you by the way. Bye." Brenda said as quickly as she could. She didn't want to have a long chat with Dylan. It would just bring all the pain that she has gone through and still is going through. Brenda who still had her daughter by the hand walked pass the crowed. Just to ran to the other person she didn't want to see after Dylan. Kelly.

"Brenda? Is that you?" Kelly asked grabbing Brenda by the arm which got Brenda to let go of her daughter.

"Kelly. Hi. Listen, I really have to go. So uhm. Nice seeing you here." Brenda said running to her daughter who went in the Bounce-a-rama place and stood there in line.

"Sweety. Do you want to get in?" Brenda asked her daughter. Her daughter just nodded and Brenda couldn't do anything but let her go. She after all wasn't fair to the nearest point to her daughter. Brenda has denied her daughter her father.

_ANOTHER PLACE IN THE MALL_

"Kelly. Where have you and Chris been? I've been looking all over for both of you." Dylan said finding Kelly. The truth was Dylan cared more about the little girl and Brenda. Not Kelly and Kelly's son who he knew isn't his.

"Well. Good thing you didn't see us minutes ago. Or you could have bumped onto the ugliest person you ever saw. Brenda." Kelly said. Kelly hated Brenda. For the simple fact that Dylan can never ever let go of their love that is now lost.

"Yeah. I bumped into her. But whatever. Chris wanna go to the bounce-a-rama with me while your mommy goes shopping?" Dylan said talking Chris' hand and going to bounce-a-rama where Brenda and her daughter is.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? I mean is it good? If you guys give me reviews I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviews the story.Please R&R.To everyone who was asking questions just tune in and find out.**

* * *

"Bea go ahead and play." Brenda said to her little daughter as Dylan and Chris approached them. 

"Hey Bren. Didn't know you were going to be here. If you don't want me to be here me and MY son will just go and leave." Dylan said ephasizing on the word MY just like Brenda did when they bumped into each other.

"Why would I mind? It's not like I care." Brenda said sobbishly and walked away. Dylan was comfounded at Brenda's reply on what he said. He thought that Brenda would go back into his arms like he would want but she didn't.

"Chris. Go ahead and play. I'll call your dad so you can see him." Dylan said. He started to call someone.

"Hey. Yeah Chris is here waiting for you so better get your slow ass over here!" Dylan said then hunged up the phone. He started to walk to Brenda who was obviously bussy typing in her Sidekick.

"Sorry for me being rude back there. It's just that..." Dylan said. Brenda raised her hand as if to say stop talking which Dylan did.

"Yeah. Whatever. I forgive you. Just that I'm mad you couldn't go to the reunion party we had weeks ago." Brenda lied. She just wanted to start a conversation with Dylan that's why she said that.

"You had a reunion! I wasn't invited!" Dylan asked angerly crossing his arms. Brenda shook her head.

"Kelly answered when I called and asked you guys to come. Brandon gave me your number and I called. She said that you guys WILL come but you guys never did." Brenda said. It was true that she called Dylan but she hunged up when Kelly answered the phone.

"What! She didn't tell me that!" Dylan said upset that he didn't get to go to the reunion. He could have settled the akwardness he has with Brenda there but no.

"Well. I see you two has issues to work with. I have to go. Can you watch my daughter for15 minutes and take her to Red Robbin to meet me?" Brenda asked trusting Dylan enough to look after her daughter. Dylan was proud at that. Brenda still trusts him enough for her to let him look after her daughter.

"Yeah. I would love to. I'll be sure that she gets there in time. 15 minutes right?" Dylan asked. Brenda nodded while someone took her hand and they both left.

"Great. Now I have 2 kids to watch over and none of them are mine." Dylan said sitting down.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that..." A familiar voice from behind him said. Just as the little girl went up to Dylan.

* * *

**I know that I have really short chapters on this but I still want you guys to review. I fyou guys review I will reveal the 2 'mysterious' characters. So keep reviewing and I will update sooner.**

**PrueLovesAndyLovesPrue: I never watched a single episode of BH90210 so I wouldn't know.**

**To everyone else: Thank you for the reviews adn if you all keep on reviewing I will continue this story. **


End file.
